


Tattoos

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is bored and Remus just wants to read. But when they get upstairs to the dorm, suddenly Sirius has something to show him. Remus is surprised, but he's also amazed at what's on Sirius' back. But he's not a surprised as he is later that night when Sirius asks him a question. So, what does Remus say? And how down Lily, James and Peter react when they see it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD

**Remus**

It was just a normal Friday night during the beginning of sixth year. Well, when I say normal, I mean James was going on and on about Quidditch, Peter was listening as if he would be killed if he missed a single word, and Sirius was trying and succeeding to bug me, while I was reading – which was nothing new, though since we had gotten together he had been more over the top. The four of us were sitting in our usual spots by the fire – James and Peter on the sofa, me curled up in an arm chair, and Sirius hanging off of the back of my arm chair.

"Sirius, what _are_ you doing?" I sighed, irritably.

"Nothing." Sirius replied.

Liar! He was currently leaning so far forward that he had almost fallen completely over the back of the sofa and onto me. Closing my book, I turned towards him slightly. Seeing the triumphant gleam in his eye, I shook my head, taking myself and my book upstairs to the dorm. I could hear faint footfalls behind me. I knew it was Sirius, it always was. I didn't fight the smile that wormed its way onto my face. I opened the door to the dorm when I reached it, leaving it open for Sirius. I placed my book on my bedside table, turning to face Sirius as he walked in through the door. As soon as he closed the door and looked at me, I crossed my arms over my chest and tried hard to glare at him – and it was working. He smiled sheepishly at me as he walked forward. Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on mine. I couldn't keep the glare up for long and ended up grinning at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So why were you bugging me this time?" I asked, quietly.

"I was bored and I wanted to show you something." Sirius replied.

"Then why didn't you say that earlier?"

Sirius shrugged, smirking lightly. I rolled my eyes and leant backwards, so my forehead was no longer resting on his.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"This." Sirius replied. "I don't know how you'll react to this, but uh...yeah."

He made me sit down on my bed, before he took his t-shirt off, turned around so he had his back to me and knelt down. He had gotten his first tattoo, which had taken up his back. The tattoo on his back was of a grey, white and black wolf looking off to the side, standing in the snow, with paw prints of a dog encircling it. The wolf stood straight on all four legs, the one eye that was visible showing intelligence, the fur layered and thick, the wolf it's self slim and tall.

"What do you think?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"It's...oh, Merlin, wow." I breathed. "Where did you find the design? When did you get it?"

"I designed it myself. Took me six times before I got the wolf right. And I got it done during the summer holidays. Surprisingly easy to get and persuade them that I was eighteen...which was worrying."

"It's amazing. Though I'm sure your design is better."

Sirius chuckled slightly, turning back round to face me.

"You really like it? Or are you just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings?" he smiled.

"You silly pup, I don't like it." I smiled back. "I love it. Definitely something you would go for."

"But that's because I had you as my inspiration."

"Well, then you let me know if I can be of any more use."

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry."

Sirius leant forward, his lips brushing gently across mine. It always made a shiver run down my back when he did that. My hands found their way to his shoulders. My right ran up his neck and to the back of his neck, to tangle into his now-short black hair. My left, one the other hand, ran down his back, other the ink on his back. Normally, I was against tattoos. But this one. On Sirius. How could I not like it?! Sirius leant forward again, this time placing his leaps on mine, parting mine easily with his tongue.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the pair of us were lying against the headboard of my bed. Well, Sirius was and I was lying between Sirius' legs against his chest. He was still shirtless, not that I minded of course. The pad of his thumb rubbed over the knuckles of one of my hands as we sat there. I was starting to fall asleep actually.

"Hey, Rem?" Sirius asked, quietly.

"Yeah." I yawned.

"Can I give you a tattoo?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, letting what he had just asked sink in.

"What?!" I asked, slightly panicked, sitting up straight.

I twisted so I could see him properly. Sirius seemed a bit surprised by my reaction. I could tell by the look on his face.

"It wouldn't be permanent like mine." Sirius assured me. "And would be completely painless. Magic would be used."

"Really?" I asked, nervously.

"Really. It would come off after a little while. I promise."

"It won't hurt?"

"It won't hurt."

I sat there, thinking for a moment, biting my lip. Did I really want a tattoo? Even if it was temporary. There was a hopeful glint in Sirius' eyes, though I knew that if I said no he wouldn't push me. I looked down at my hands, biting my lip a little harder as I made my decision.

"Ok." I whispered. "But...what would it be and where?"

"Whatever and wherever." Sirius smiled, gently.

I nodded, silently.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, us Marauders and Lily were sitting there, all trying to wake up properly. We had all been up until early hours of the morning, no idea why though. I leant to my right, resting my head on Sirius' shoulder and closed my eyes, really just wanting to fall back asleep. I felt and heard him chuckle a little, but that didn't bother me. What did was Lily's small, but high pitched squeak. A bad thing about being a werewolf – well, _one_ bad thing – was my hearing was way better than a persons, meaning I could hear a lot more than anyone else and some sounds were magnified. So, this meant Lily's high pitched squeak was _very_ loud. I flinched slightly, opening my eyes again, looking to the red head.

"You alright there, Lily?" I asked, sleepily.

"Yeah. I'm good." Lily replied, trying hard to contain her grin. "It's just...what is that on your shoulder?"

"What?"

It took a moment for what she asked to actually make sense. As soon as I realised what Lily had said, I bolted up right, and covered my left shoulder up again, blushing furiously.

"Was that a tattoo, Moony?" James asked, amazed.

"What is it?" Peter wondered.

"Nothing, no, don't worry." I muttered, looking down at the table.

Sirius laughed, taking my hand underneath the table, rubbing the pad of his thumb over my knuckles like he did last night.

"It looked suspiciously like a dog." Lily giggled. "A black, shaggy dog."

"Nope, don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled.

"Pads?" James asked.

"Showed Rem my tattoo last night, used magic to give him a temporary one." Sirius shrugged.

"And it just happened to be a dog?"

"You should see my one."

Sirius squeezed my hand gently. I was still glaring down at the table, refusing to look up at all.

"You know, Remus, I never thought you'd have a tattoo." Lily told me. "Temporary or not."

I shrugged. Next time, I swear a tattoo would not be on my shoulder. It would be somewhere that no one would see it. Though I wasn't going to tell Sirius or anybody that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
